1. Field of the Disclosed Embodiments
The disclosure relates to wireless charging for Personal Computer (PC) platforms and peripherals.
2. Introduction
There is a significant and continually increasing need for widely available power, particularly in the field of consumer and business electronics, due to the proliferation of laptop computers, cell phones, music players, personal digital assistants and other self-powered rechargeable portable/remote devices that require periodic charging. In many public places, power may not be readily available to the general public because of the need for a power outlet for a wired connection.
Energy or power may be transferred wirelessly using a variety of known radiative, or far-field, and non-radiative, or near-field, techniques. For example, radiative wireless information transfer using low-directionality antennas, such as those used in radio and cellular communications systems and home computer networks, may be considered wireless energy transfer. However, this type of radiative transfer is very inefficient because only a tiny portion of the supplied or radiated power, namely, that portion in the direction of and overlapping with, the receiver is picked up. The vast majority of the power is radiated away in all the other directions and lost in free space.
The need to power PC platforms and peripherals, such as Smartphones, is ever present. Portability is also very important in today's computing environment. Thus, the ability to charge PC platforms and peripherals without cabled device chargers is very important with no existing apparatus, methods or systems to adequately accomplish this.